Alliance
by Kurogane7
Summary: What happens if the Systems Alliance encounters the world of Monster Hunter? How will things be different? Based on idea discussions with ravenking64. Crossovers to be expected.


_**A/N: This is a timeline based on discussions with ravenking64 and my ideas on what Mass Effect might look like if the Systems Alliance found MonHun world.**_

_**I may get more serious, or I may let it go to someone else that's interested.**_

_**In any case, let me know what you think, so do please read and review, would you kindly?**_

…

_**1961 CE**_: Humanity achieves manned space flight.

…

_**1969 CE**_: Humanity lands on the moon.

…

_**2015 CE**_: SpaceX launches and recovers first reusable orbital-class rocket.

…

_**2069 CE**_: First Human settlement on the Moon.

…

_**2103 CE**_: First Human settlement on Mars.

…

_**2148 CE**_: Prothean ruins are discovered on Mars, along with Element Zero, precipitating a surge in technological advancement.

…

_**2149 CE**_: Mass Relay discovered near Pluto. Jon Grissom, Alec Ryder, and their team are the first Humans to pass through, and learn that they have ended up in Arcturus, 36 light years away from Earth. The Systems Alliance Charter is signed.

…

_**2150 CE**_: The first inhabitable world is encountered. This discovery has prompted a full-on research expedition on the planet known then as E.D.N. III.

Satellite surveillance technology that had been mothballed after concerns for its abuse had quashed the project is brought in for the research of E.D.N. III. High-powered cameras and microphones, once intended for counter-terrorism work has instead been turned into a research tool, and had contributed heavily to the information-gathering of the planet.

Studies from orbit have revealed that E.D.N. III is not only inhabited by an abundance of extremely dangerous megafauna, but by a culture somewhat resembling Earth in the Late-Medieval to Mid-Renaissance, with Asian influences as well. The three sapient races that are predominant in the world are diminutive bipedal felines, tall humanoids with pointy ears, and humans.

The technology of the world is primitive, and yet unique. Everything is made with a combination of bone, wood, and metal…as if it were Medieval Europe and Asia in an alternate universe. And despite the low technology tier, and the fact that they had to contend with a world practically determined to kill them, the people of E.D.N. III are at peace, and still exploring their world.

After two months of translating the most common language used on E.D.N. III to a basic level, plainclothes agents are sent in among the populace to gather intelligence at the ground level. There the operatives are able to gain more insight on the culture of E.D.N. III, while also sharpening their vocabulary.

The furry, bipedal felines are known as "Felynes," and the pointy-eared humanoids are "Wyverians." Both coexist with the humans of E.D.N. III dubbed "Artemisians." The government is run by the planet-spanning "Hunter's Guild" which employs "Monster Hunters" (or simply "Hunters") primarily to take on missions to hunt the megafauna of E.D.N. III.

While the history of E.D.N. III has been lost, what has been recorded was that the race known as the "Ancient Civilization" had made their prosperity on the backs of creatures known as "Elder Dragons." After suffering enough of the Ancient Civilization's hubris and abuse, the Elder Dragons rebelled, blasting E.D.N. III back into the Stone Age in their victory. Since then, the modern people of E.D.N. III have done their best to live in harmony with nature, taking only what nature provides.

Eventually, formal first contact with the Hunter's Guild is made. Lessons learned from previous first contacts have ensured that peace talks have gone on smoothly. Many of the natives are not happy with the way the Earth Humans (known from this point on as Terrans) nearly destroyed their homeworld. Reassurances are made that steps have been taken to preserve the ecologies of the garden worlds they colonize to prevent a repeat of Earth's state.

After many talks with the Hunter's Guild, E.D.N. III (from this point on, known simply as "Artemis") is now officially part of the Systems Alliance, and with the Artemisians come the arrival of the other races. New materials and services are brought to the Systems Alliance.

…

_**2150-2151 CE:**_ Upon the Guild's entry into the Systems Alliance, Hunters both Artemisian and Wyverian are integrated into the Systems Alliance military. In boot camp, it was quickly found that all things being equal, the Hunters are more than physically capable of outperforming the bog-standard Terran marine.

After seeing that basic training was too easy for them, the Hunters were sent to Rio de Janeiro on Earth and put through Interplanetary Combatives Training (ICT) to instill further discipline into them as a Special Operations Force. Meanwhile, the Terran N1 trainees are promptly sent to Artemis for advanced wilderness survival skills training under Ace Hunters.

To allow easier integration into the Systems Alliance military, weapon masters from Artemis are brought in to teach all candidates both Terran and Artemisian to be proficient in the use of all Hunter weapons, including the exotic Switch Axe. While the Hunters have little trouble using Terran firearms, Terrans cannot use the heavier Hunter weapons.

After all candidates have graduated from the ICT, it was found that even what the Guild had considered as "Low-Rank" Hunters easily qualified as N1 operatives before quickly moving on to the other levels of training with little trouble. This is theorized to be due to the necessity of surviving Artemis and from hunting its deadly megafauna, the tasks themselves being akin to serving in a military. A closer inspection reveals that Low-Rank Hunters range in skill between an N1 and N3 operative, High-Rank as N4 to N6, and G- or Master-Rank Hunters being the equivalent of an N7.

The result of the ICT training leads the Hunters to be reorganized into a specialized branch of the Alliance Special Forces. The training undergone in ICT forms a bond between the Artemisian Hunters and the Terran N7 trainees, considering each other as comrades-in-arms.

…

_**2151 CE**_: Collaboration between Guild and Alliance scientists leads to the development of such technologies as a separate power train for Alliance ships, cutting down on the need for Element Zero while making efficient use of sustainable materials such as Dragonvein Crystals. This would in turn lead to an update in Hunter weapons, making melee weapons lighter without compromising on durability, while advancing native Artemisian firearms technology.

Alliance architects and engineers are contracted to build a new city on Artemis to serve as a trading hub, and as a meeting place for Alliance ambassadors. Due to Guild demand that all architecture in this new city be eco-friendly, the contractors take up the challenge and design the first modernized green city on Artemis. The resulting city, Vasto, is a seamless blend of African and Asian influences that meets the Guild's desire for harmony with nature, and begins a renewed interest in the construction of 'green cities' throughout the Alliance.

A shipping accident over Singapore International Spaceport exposes communities to containers of dust-form Element Zero.

Alliance begins the construction of Arcturus Station.

…

_**2152 CE**_: Terran troops stationed on Artemis find that mass accelerator weapons have little to no effect on Artemis's megafauna. This prompts a scientific study in the performance of traditional Hunter armor with monster parts in relation to current Alliance hard suits. In terms of protection afforded, Hunter armor is superior with extra defenses against certain elements depending on the monster parts used; this is mitigated by the fact that Artemisian strength is required to wear the heavier Hunter armor effectively. To this end, Alliance scientists are attempting to recreate the qualities of Hunter armor with synthetic materials or to at least allow a Terran soldier's strength to wear it.

At the same time, the Terran military has been looking for new service weapons to help their troops survive in the event they encounter monsters on other planets without Hunter support. To this end, a contest is put forth to create a new service weapon with the following specifications: rugged enough to operate in any condition without fail; lightweight; chambered for a round with a ballistic performance at least equal to those of Hunter bowguns; selective fire capability and no less than a 30-round magazine.

First Artemisian vessel built in collaboration with Terran shipwrights, the _SSV Ubernova,_ is put through its paces. It is the first of its class designed for both exploration and combat, and makes heavy use of native Artemisian materials and technologies.

Roughly 30% of the children born in Singapore after Element Zero exposure suffer from cancerous growths.

Systems Alliance begins settlement of their first extrasolar colonies, Eden Prime, Terra Nova, and Demeter. Each planet has a Guild presence to ensure the wildlife on each remains so, and to aid in the defense of the colonists.

…

_**2155 CE:**_ Systems Alliance occupies completed sections of Arcturus Station as a headquarters.

The Guild settles the planet dubbed "New Astera" and claims it the first "game preserve planet" in the Alliance. In exchange for doing this, the Alliance requires that New Astera be a potential survival course for N7 candidates.

The service weapon contest is won by a prototype by Hahne-Kedar; the prize money is used to refine the prototype into a working service weapon.

A new combat harness dubbed the "Gambeson" has entered the prototype stage. This full-body suit is proposed to enable a Terran marine to wear Hunter armor. Extensive training and conditioning is still required to build up the stamina required of Terrans to wear it without tiring out as easily, though work is still being done to make this more efficient.

…

_**2156 CE:**_ Some children of Singapore exhibit minor telekinetic abilities.

…

_**2157 CE**_: Turians encounter Alliance explorers at Relay 314

…

_**A/N: …and done.**_

_**I've decided to experiment with the building of a timeline here, and got a little impatient. It's based around the wiki's timeline, as well as an image I've found of Andromeda's timeline, and (like I said) discussions of ideas with ravenking64 for "Hunter Effect".**_

_**So do please let me know what you think…should I continue to write this, or is anyone interested in picking it up? Either way, the world is there….the groundwork is laid. All it needs now is a good writer to build it up some more.**_


End file.
